The Eldunari
(In progress) The Eldunari is a special room that serves as the central nervous system or heart of the entire Warehouse. It connects the mind of the Caretaker to the soul of the Warehouse. It is a hewn stone room filled with floating symbols (mostly Nordic runes) constantly moving in all directions. If the symbols are moving in perfect harmony then the Warehouse is happy and healthy. If something is wrong with the Warehouse, the Eldunari will reflect with the symbols moving irregularly and fizzling out. History The Regents suspect that the Eldunari was created by the Warehouse itself . . . . The Eldunari was first discovered on January 15, 169 C.E. by Regent Anne ÆÐELÞRYÐ after the death of Caretaker Flavia Prisca. The Warehouse had begun experiencing more disturbances than usual after the death of Prisca, which the Regents were unaware of at the time. The initial discovery of this room caused even more confusion, as it had strange symbols which were moving erratically. Appearance The original Eldunari was a rather ordinary room with small alcoves that formed after 300 CE. Originally, a short hallway connected the room to the main floor of the Warehouse, which was styled after its surrounding architecture. It remained mostly the same when the Warehouse moved out of the Roman Empire and to the Hunnic Empire, with the alcoves fully forming and the tips of the Tree of Idun poking out. In order to strengthen the Caretaker's connection with the Warehouse, the Caretaker of Warehouse 4, Handoko Yandi Halim, used Hephaestus' Anvil to light the tips of the Tree of Idun, starting the tradition of igniting the roots with a spark of the Caretaker's soul. Floating in the air are various and multiple Norse runes. Under normal conditions, these symbols drift in a steady pattern. However, when the Warehouse is disturbed, the movements become erratic, with runes drifting into walls and apparently shattering. Location Originally, the Eldunari was located as a room on the main storage area for artifacts, located a few dozen feet away from the main office. After Warehouse 4, however, the room became inaccessible from the main floor. It was accessible through a door in the main office, with an artifact being necessary to change the doorway's location from a storage room to the true entrance. During the time of Warehouse 7, Genghis Khan moved the room again after an incident with an enemy spy. It was because of this incident that the Restricted Files Room was created, and the entrance to the Eldunari was moved so that it could only be accessed from within that room. Canon History - Warehouse 13 In the episode "All the Time in the World", the Warehouse's computer was operating at a much slower pace than normal and Mrs. Frederic began showing signs that something was dreadfully wrong. Mr. Kosan and Artie went to the Eldunari to see what was wrong. Mrs. Frederic's mind was explained to be a reflection of the Eldunari, meaning if something is wrong with her then something may be wrong with the Eldunari and thereby with the Warehouse as a whole. Mr. Kosan and Artie noticed that some of the symbols in the Eldunari were moving in an irregular manner and being destroyed. They didn't know what this meant until they discovered Paracelsus was Caretaker of Warehouse 9. When Paracelsus was debronzed and because of his former Caretaker status, Mrs. Frederic's and Paracelsus's minds fought for control over Warehouse 13, which was tearing the Warehouse apart from the inside-out. In "The Truth Hurts", Pete and Myka captured Paracelsus and brought him back to the Warehouse. Pete used the Philosopher's Stone on Paracelsus thinking it would make him mortal again, but what Pete didn't know was when the Stone is used on a Caretaker while they're near the Eldunari, the Caretaker's connection to the Warehouse is increased to the point where they can conrtol every nut, bolt, and artifact in the Warehouse with just a thought. Claudia disconnected Mrs. Frederic from the Warehouse using the Caretaker Ribbon, since Paracelsus had grown so powerful his mind would have killed hers. In "Endless Terror", Artie learns from Abigail Cho that there was a large ring of fire spinning inside the Eldunari because Paracelsus' connection to the Warehouse is stronger then any other Caretakers in the past. Artie intended on using Sargon the Great's Mirrors to reflect the fire back into its four alcoves where it belonged, which will also cause the Nordic symbols to reappear. As soon as Artie restored the Eldunari to its former state, Paracelsus' connection to the Warehouse was broken. Category:Non-Artifact Sections Category:Page incomplete